ETU: The College Years
by Danni1989
Summary: Sequel to Expecting the Unexpected. Damon and Elena are now in college juggling school, parenthood, an upcoming wedding and still being as in love as they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go the first chapter of the third installment of the "Expecting the Unexpected" series. I really hope you enjoy this. The first chapter is a bit slow but I promise it'll pick up soon with college starting and their adjustment to living together, being full time students, full time parents and still having time for being young people in love. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

"Make sure you call us daily and come to visit every chance you get." My mom said as she hugged a struggling Madalyn to her chest. Mady was at the stage now where all she wanted to do was walk so she was very unhappy being practically suffocated by my mother. Caroline was driving to Richmond with us and then flying out tomorrow to New York. She was already in the car looking more nervous than I had ever seen her.

"I may not be able to call every day once school starts. I'm going to be very busy with everything." I reminded my mom and she frowned.

"I have spent the past year pretty much every day with Mady and you, you can't just disappear out of my life." She said her eyes beginning to fill up.

"She's not disappearing from our lives. She's simply going off to college." My dad interjected and I smiled at him. He was taking this far better than my mom was. He put my large suitcase into the back of the SUV and shut the hatch. The suit case was mainly filled with Mady's stuff since most of mine was already in Richmond. Damon and Klaus had went up two days ago with the moving van so everything was ready when I got there with Mady. I was glad I got a couple extra days here, it was hard to leave my family. But I was excited to start my new life at college with Damon and Mady. We would finally get to be a real family. Now we would finally be living together and we would raise Mady with just the two of us and Klaus.

"It feels like she's disappearing." My mom said as she pulled Mady down so her face was mashed into my moms chest.

"No Mama." Mady screeched as she tried to fight out of my moms embrace.

"Let Mady go." My dad urged and she reluctantly put Mady down. Mady walked over to my dad and pulled on his shirt with her arms open.

"Hug Papa?" She asked and my dad bent down to hug her.

"Are you ready to go see your dad?" My dad asked her and she nodded. Mady's smile lit up and she hugged my dad.

"My daddy." She said with a wide smile. Mady still absolutely loved her dad, it was amazing to see. He was easily her favourite person in the entire world and I couldn't blame her. He was definitely tied for first place with Mady for my favourite person.

"Why don't you go get in the car so we can go see daddy." I told her and she kissed my dad quickly and walked over to the car. The door was opened and my dad gave her a boost so she could get in. My dad buckled her into her car seat and shut the door.

"Now just do me a couple favours." My mom said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked her. She really was taking this hard and I hated that she was hurting. But she still had Jeremy so it wasn't like I was leaving her an empty nest. But I understood her sadness, she was losing both me and Mady all at once.

"Please don't have another child right now, it would be horrible timing and please don't get married. I want to be present for your wedding and I don't want it to happen at the city hall." She said.

"Done and done. I have no intention of getting pregnant again so soon and wedding plans have already been started for next summer when we get home." I told her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should probably hit the road so you don't get there too late. Call us immediately when you get there, just to let us know you got there safely." My dad said and I was happy one of them was keeping a level head.

"You're right. I promise I'll call in a couple of hours." I told him and my mom nodded.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." She said opening the back door and kissing Mady once more. My dad copied her and then they both stepped back. I hugged them both once more then walked around to the other side to get in and make my way to Richmond.

"So what's going on with you?" I asked Caroline after we had been driving in silence for nearly an hour. Caroline could rarely go five or ten minutes without conversation so the fact that she had been silent for this long was a cause for concern.

"What do you mean?" She asked me snapping out of a trance that she seemed to be in.

"You're acting weird. What's going on?" I asked and she sighed so I knew it was bad.

"I'm breaking up with Klaus." He told me and I nearly slammed on the brakes and pulled onto the shoulder.

"What?" I asked her. That had come right out of the blue and I was completely shocked. Last time I checked she was happy with him. This was so completely out of left field it was crazy.

"I'm breaking up with Klaus. It's just time. Our relationship has run it's course and I can't be in a relationship with someone who's not even in the same state as me. The distance will be too hard and it will hurt less to just do it now rather than us both being completely miserable for the next while." She explained.

"Does he have any idea?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. I wasn't sure how to hint that I was breaking up with him so I decided to take the band-aid approach." She answered.

"I think the two of you could make the distance work." I argued but I knew it was futile.

"We couldn't, mainly because I don't think I want to. I want to meet someone who is willing to be around me. Klaus chose you and Damon over me and that hurts just a little bit." She said.

"You chose New York over him. Klaus has been planning on going to Richmond with Damon and I since I found out I was pregnant with Mady. It shouldn't be a surprise to you that's what he chose." I reminded her and she scowled.

"I really hope you're not going to immediately be on Team Klaus after this." She sighed.

"I'm hoping there won't be teams. I love you, you're my best friend and my daughters god-mother but I also love Klaus. He's my daughters god-father and one of the best friends I've ever had. He's done so much for Damon and I and we owe him so much." I told her and she nodded.

"I can understand that. I'll try to remain as civil as I can. I don't know when it happened but I fell out of love with him. I'm thinking in the summer since I didn't see him very much." She murmured.

"Probably and it's okay that you fell out of love with him. I'm not holding anything against you, just please be careful and don't hook up with the first guy you meet when you get to New York." I pleaded with her.

"I won't. I don't want a rebound relationship, those never work out." She promised and I nodded. I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw that Mady was fast asleep with her favourite Elsa doll wrapped in her arms. No wonder it was so quiet in the car right now.

"I can't wait to see Damon. I miss him so much." I said changing the subject.

"It's only been two days. I never got like that over Klaus, so that's why you and Damon are going to go the distance." She uttered and I had to agree with her. Damon and I would be together forever, it doesn't matter that you fight and sometimes you really can't stand the other person. It matters that you love them enough to deal with their faults and your own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to Richmond, I followed the directions that Damon had texted me earlier. I drove into a nice area and found the number I was looking for. There was a double parking spot beside the house and I pulled in beside Damon's Camaro. When I parked the car the front door opened and Damon and Klaus came out. Caroline sighed and got out of the car at the same time that Damon opened the back door to get Mady. Mady stayed asleep until Damon unbuckled her.

"Daddy!" She squealed and threw herself into his arms.

"Hi baby." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her out of the car. I got out on the other side and opened the back of the

SUV so we could get the stuff. Damon took Mady into the house and Klaus, Caroline and I all grabbed stuff from the back. I caught Caroline's gaze and gave her a reassuring look as I grabbed the play pen from the trunk.

Once everything was inside I sat down on the couch beside Damon and leaned my head on his shoulder. Klaus and Caroline had went upstairs and I sighed knowing what was going to happen.

"How was the drive?" He asked me. Mady was playing with Anna and Elsa on the floor looking completely happy. I knew I should go unpack the rest of our stuff and tour the condo but I was too happy sitting with Damon to move. I had all day to unpack so right now I just wanted to be here.

"It was fine. Nothing too special happened." I answered. I instantly realized I hadn't kissed him since I got home so I tilted my chin up. He knew what I wanted so he kissed me sweetly. I hadn't touched him in two days so I missed him. We kept the kiss tame so we didn't get out of control. A few minutes later Klaus and Caroline came back down. Caroline had tears in her eyes and Klaus looked solemn.

"What's up?" Damon asked seeing the two of them looking so unhappy.

"Caroline and I have broken up." He said sitting on the third spot on the couch on the other side of Damon. Caroline took the recliner on the opposite side looking miserable.

"Are you okay?" I asked Caroline.

"I'll be fine. It just hurt more than I thought it would. But it still feels right." She whispered and I understood.

"Why did you two break up?" Damon asked.

"Caroline informed me that she needed to be single to go up to New York. The distance would be too much for her." Klaus said and I was happy that he wasn't making it entirely her fault. It was like Mady could tell that something was wrong, she got up and went to sit on Caroline's knee.

"Maybe I should just get a hotel room tonight so it's not awkward. I don't want to sleep on your couch." She whispered.

"There's a twin size bed in Mady's room that you can use tonight. I don't want you to leave, we're not going to see each other for quite a while now." I told her hoping she would decide to stay. Starting tomorrow we would have a much larger physical distance between us than we have ever had before. It was strange knowing that my best friend wasn't going to be close to me anymore.

"Okay." She agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew it was selfish considering how awkward it was going to be with both Klaus and Caroline here tonight, but I wasn't ready to lose her yet.

"I think I'm going to go out." Klaus decided upon hearing that Caroline was staying.

"Don't Klaus, please. You managed to be around each other when you weren't together. For Mady's sake try to be civil. I don't want her to think there is something wrong." I begged. Mady would notice at some point if they started avoiding each other. She may still be young but she was very perceptive for only being sixteen months old.

"Alright, but I'm going to go finish unpacking. I'll see you guys in the morning." Klaus said and I sighed. But at least it was better than him leaving.

"I'm sorry I'm messing everything up." Caroline cried.

"It's okay Care. I can't blame you for not wanting to be in a relationship with like 350 miles in between. It's a long commute." I assured her. I didn't think it was wrong, I just wished it would have been. As much as I wanted them together it was impossible.

"I'm going to miss you and Mady so much Lena. I really wish I had changed my mind and come here instead." She wept. Her tears were starting to get out of control so I got up and knelt in front of her. Damon got up and snuck out of the room and went upstairs. I figured he was going to talk to Klaus who was upset but not as upset as Caroline. I knew Klaus well enough to know that he understood why it was happening.

"You've wanted New York since we were freshman. Don't throw that away. I'm going to be living vicariously through you." I told her.

"I don't want to do it without you. It was supposed to be you and me." She murmured through her tears. She sniffled and I hugged her.

"You'll be fine. I know you, you'll have people bowing down at you very quickly. I'm sure of it. You'll call me next week and tell me all about all of your new friends and I'll be telling you I told you so." I tried to convince her.

"My flight is early tomorrow, I think I should get some sleep." Caroline decided finally.

"I'll bring Mady to bed with me and Damon tonight so you can sleep. She still sometimes wakes up at night." I told her and she nodded. She bent her head and kissed Mady on the top of the head before handing her over to me. I knew I wasn't going to sleep much tonight with Mady in the bed with us but it was better me than Caroline. I was used to having no sleep by this point.

When I got into bed I put a pillow on Damon's side until he came to bed so Mady didn't roll off. She immediately snuggled into me and I really hoped she wouldn't get used to this. Damon came in a few minutes later and came around to my side to kiss me so he didn't disturb Mady. When she was tired she fell asleep easily and she couldn't be disturbed. Her thumb was in her mouth, Elsa in her other arm and her eyelids hid eyes a bright shade of blue. They perfectly matched her fathers. I had taken her pig tails out before she fell asleep so I brushed a small amount of dark hair away from her forehead.

"I still can't believe how beautiful she is. She amazes me every single day." Damon said as he pulled his shirt off and carefully slid into the king sized bed beside Mady. There was plenty of room but I knew the three of us would be huddled together in the centre by morning.

"She looks so much like you it scares me. You have no idea how excited I am to start being a family with you and Mady. It's finally going to be how it should have always been." I told him and he reached across Mady to brush my hair away from my face.

"It's exactly as it should be and even before it was perfect. We weren't ready to live together then. Now we're mature enough to be a family." He whispered. We had to talk low so we didn't wake Mady up. I loved watching her sleep, I could do it all the time. She looked so peaceful. Her lips were slightly open so her pacifier was hanging loosely from her lips. I knew better than to pull it out, she would wake up screaming.

"You're right. So when do your classes start?" I asked him.

"Tuesday. Yours are Monday right?" He asked and I nodded.

"So you'll watch Mady on Monday while I'm in class. Tuesday Klaus gets her in the morning and I have her in the afternoon since I only have a morning class. Wednesday I have to see if I can get her into a day care and see how much that will cost me. I'll figure that out tomorrow." I told him. We needed to work out the child care issue.

"I have an orientation thing tomorrow. I can skip it if you want me to, but I'd like to go." He said into the darkness.

"No you should go. I can take Mady with me to figure out the child care issue." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wanted to make sure we were equal on everything. He didn't want me to spend all my time

taking care of our daughter while he was out living the college guy lifestyle.

"Absolutely." I promised him and he sat up.

"I guess we should get some sleep." He decided. I sat up and leaned across Mady to give him a goodnight kiss. Goodnight kisses were going to be one of those things I was going to love about living with Damon. Everything was different now but it was going to be perfect.

"Goodnight." I whispered into the darkness. Tomorrow our lives together would officially start.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you all hate me? Somewhere in the past little while I decided I didn't ship Klaroline anymore really. When asked the question of who is best for Caroline, the answer ended up not being Klaus. Stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, wake up. You have to take me to the airport!" Caroline screeched at me the next morning. I cracked open one eye and noticed that Mady was still asleep. No wonder I wasn't awake yet. I slept until Mady woke up and she had been sleeping so good lately.

"Caroline go away." I moaned and rolled onto my stomach so I could press my head into the pillow.

"I'm going to miss my flight if you don't get your butt out of bed and drive me to the airport." She screeched again and I knew I had no choice. I really didn't want her to miss her flight, if she did it would be more awkward for longer. She had Klaus were in that really awkward post breakup place and I didn't want to spend time with them together until they were past that.

"Fine." I groaned and sat up.

"They're so cute." Caroline admired and I turned my head to see what she was looking at. When I looked over and Damon and Mady I saw that she was curled up beside him and they had the exact same sleepy expression on their faces. I had no idea how Damon managed to sleep through Caroline's screeching but he did. Maybe he was still blessed with the ability to sleep, any small noise woke me up because of Mady. When she was a newborn every single noise woke me up, including when she didn't make any noise at all.

"They are. I'm so lucky." I said getting out of bed and walking over to the closet. I grabbed some jeans and a sweater and went into the bathroom to get ready so turning on the light wouldn't disturb Damon and Mady. I had no idea what I grabbed clothes wise but I would deal with whatever it was. When I got into the bathroom I noticed that I grabbed one of Damon's few hoodies and a pair of my jeans. I had to admit I liked the choice so I quickly dressed and met Caroline downstairs. It was still dark outside and I was really questioning her judgement on getting such an early flight.

"Let's go." I said to her and we walked out the door shutting it quietly on the way out.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lena." She told me while I drove towards the airport.

"I'm going to miss you too. Mady is too." I responded and she nodded. She took my hand and held it tightly and I let her. We hadn't been apart like this ever and it was going to be really hard.

"We'll talk on the phone all the time right? And you'll send me pictures of Mady every time something about her changes?" She asked me and I could see her eyes starting to water.

"Of course I will. Besides you're my maid of honour, you have to help me plan my wedding." I told her and she smiled.

"Right. We'll have weekly Skype dates so we can plan that." She said happier now.

"Exactly. So it's not like we're never going to see each other. Besides you won't be completely alone there." I told her and she pursed her lips.

"Chloe is there, but by now she already has her own group of established friends and I don't want to just join another group. I want to find my own friends and I want people my own age to hang out with." She told me.

"Well Stefan is going there too. If you're lonely I told him to keep an eye out for you. You're both going to be alone at NYU." I told her. 

"Oh Stefan's going there? I didn't know that." She said.

"Yep, in the end he chose NYU which I think is going to be a good fit for him." I replied. She nodded and we went the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the airport I helped her carry her bags inside and hugged her when she got to the ticket counter.

"Call me when you get there and tell me all about New York." I told her. 

"Call me whenever you can. If you hear from Bon, tell her I miss her too." She said hugging me tight. 

"I will. I love you Care." I said hugging her tighter than before.

"I love you to Lanie." She whispered before we pulled apart. She got in line and I left the airport knowing now that going back to sleep would be futile.

When I got home it was still silent in the house so I put on a pot of coffee and started making breakfast. I knew the smell of food would wake Damon up and Mady would be waking up shortly too.  
>"What are you doing up so early?" Klaus asked coming downstairs wiping sleep from his eyes.<p>

"Had to take Care to the airport, what's your excuse?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep and smelt the coffee." He said and I nodded.

"So are you going to be alright with Caroline and everything?" I asked him as he coffee started percolating.

"I'll be fine, I'm not as sad about it as I was before we started going out. Even I recognized something had changed when I went to England to visit my family." He said.

"So you weren't really all that surprised? You seemed upset last night." I pointed out.

"Not really surprised but no guy wants to be dumped." He shrugged.

"If it's all the same I wish it would have worked out. You two were perfect together." I said.

"We were perfect until the past few months. Then it just started changing. We started growing apart and then this summer all we did was fight when I was home. Before I went to England we fought about me going to England, when I got back we fought about going to different colleges. Our relationship ran it's course and I'm fine with it." He said and I nodded. I heard the coffee maker stop brewing so I pulled out two cups and handed one to him. When I had a cup of coffee in my system I started making eggs and pancakes. As predicted when the smell of pancakes infiltrated the entire house Damon and Mady

came downstairs sporting identical expressions on their faces.

"I smell pancakes." He said coming over to give me a quick kiss.

"Mommy." Mady squealed when she saw me. She flung her arms towards me and I took her from Damon.

"Pannycake mommy." She cheered and I laughed. There were only so many words she could say but my understanding was that she was progressing well.

"Yep pancakes baby." I said kissing her cheek. When she decided she'd had enough of me she opened her arms for Damon again and I passed her over so I could flip the pancakes. When they were done I cut one up for Mady and put it on the counter to cool and gestured for Damon and Klaus to grab theirs. 

"So you're still okay with taking Mady today so I can go to that orientation thing?" Damon asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah you go to yours. I just have some running around to do like checking into day care for the days we don't have anyone to watch her and pick up my books and whatnot." I told him and he nodded. Before he went to sit down he kissed me once more thanking me for breakfast. I put Mady in her high chair and placed the cooled pancakes in front of her. She was far too independent to let me feed her anymore but I knew this was going to be a messy affair. Babies and syrup didn't mix all that well.

"So I have to be there by 10, is that fine?" He asked me and I nodded. He was trying hard and I was pleased about that.

"Sounds good. I want to get my running around done early so I can finish unpacking everything this afternoon. I want to be all settled in before Monday." I told him.

"When I get home I'll help." He told me and I nodded. I grabbed my pancakes and went to sit at the table beside Mady and across from Damon.

Later in the morning after Damon left and I was getting Mady ready to go there was a knock on the door.

"Let's go see who's at the door." I said to Mady. She was in one of her moods today where she refused to be carried anywhere. She would only walk which means that this is going to be a long and slow day for me. She walked over to the door as I opened it to find a middle-aged couple on the doorsteps. 

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked her picking Mady up despite her protests.

"Hi, you live here?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes." I answered deciding it was more polite to give her a verbal answer.

"Well I live right next door. Is there an adult here?" She asked.

"This is my house. I live here with my fiance, daughter and my fiance's best friend." I told her my voice cooler now that she was being so awful. I could tell I wasn't going to have fun with her next door.

"I don't know that I like such young people living here. This is a nice neighbourhood and we take our peacefulness very seriously." She said and I nodded. 

"Good because so do I. I have a baby and I would like it to be quiet when it comes time for her to go to bed at night. You have no right to judge me without knowing me." I told her my good mood quickly dissipating.

"Just heed my warning. I will complain if you are loud and obnoxious." She said.

"Don't worry. The first time my daughter wakes up because of noise I will to be complaining." I told her. I wasn't in the mood just to heed her warning, I was going to fight her.

"That won't be a problem. Just know that if there ever is a problem, I have a really good lawyer and you won't have anything left if you piss us off young lady. I have been living here since they opened and I have clout." She said coldly.

"I have a pretty amazing lawyer too. You may have heard of him, Giuseppe Salvatore. He just happens to be my fiance's father. He's never lost a case so I'm told. Clout or not, you're not running me and my family out of our home. If you want to be nasty towards us, we'll give it straight back to you. I'd rather be friendly to my neighbours though. But if that's all you want I have things to do today so have a good day." I said grabbing the diaper bag from the stand beside the door and my purse. She huffed and gestured for her husband to leave. When they were gone I locked the door and went to my car. An elderly lady was watching me from her window and when she saw my at my car she opened the door.

"I see you just met Evelyn. We're not all that bad." She said walking down her stairs.

"She's awful but she's not going to bully me out of here." I told this much nicer woman.

"I hope not. You have a beautiful baby." She said looking at Mady.

"Thanks. She knows it too." I laughed.

"I'm sure she does. Where does she get those magnificent eyes?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Her father. She is the spitting image of her father. She acts like him and everything." I laughed shutting her door. Mady clutched Elsa in her arms and I laughed. She reminded me so much of Linus and his blanket from the Peanuts cartoons.

"My name is Rose, what's yours?" She asked me.

"Elena. This is Mady. My fiance, Damon and our roommate Klaus are out for the morning at an orientation for school." I told her.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Do you guys like pie? I always make an apple pie for new neighbours but now I ask if they like it since the last people who lived in your place didn't like pie." She asked me.

"I adore apple pie. So does Damon. Mady would eat apple pie all day everyday if I'd let her." I told her.

"Perfect. I shall bring one over later tonight. When will someone be home?" She asked me.

"Well all be home at five so anytime after that." I told her and she nodded.

"Sounds perfect. I'm sure you have things to do so I'll leave you to it. Just ignore Evelyn, that's what I do." She told me and I nodded.

"Thanks. It was very nice to meet you Rose." I said and she nodded.

"Very nice to meet you too." She said before walking up the steps and into the house.

I found out from someone that the university had a daycare centre on campus so we drove there and got out. But of course when we got there Mady spotted a park and I had to drag her kicking and screaming to the door to the daycare centre. I picked her up again despite her protests which caused her to scream.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked me with a kind smile.

"Actually yes, I was wondering what you charge." I asked her.

"How much will you be needing us?" She asked me.

"Not too often. We have most days figured out. Right now it's only a half day on Wednesday in the morning and Friday all day." I told her.

"In your case then I'd suggest just paying per session. For students $15 for a half day which means they're picked up by noon and $30 for an all day, so pick up by five." She explained and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said.

When she was registered for day care I took her outside and put her in the swings for a little while. She loved the swings. She wanted nothing to do with anything else but she loved the swing.

"That one yours?" A semi- good-looking guy asked who was playing with a little boy on a merry-go-round.

"Yep." I answered.

"This ones mine. Are you a student?" He asked me. 

"Yeah. You?" I asked as I pushed Mady.

"Yep, a single father going to school." He said and I smiled.

"Not a single mother going to school." I responded and he laughed.

"Cody Matthews' He said picking up the little boy and carrying him over to the swings.

"Elena Gilbert." I said offering him my hands.

"Tristan Matthews." He said introducing his son. 

"Madalyn Salvatore." I said doing the same thing as him.

"So you're not a single mother?" He asked me and I shook my head. I was confident he wasn't flirting with me. He just seemed to be friendly.

"Nope, I'm happily engaged to the father of my daughter." I told him.

"Nice, I wish I was engaged but Tristan's mother bolted when he was born." He told me and I felt bad for the child. I could never imagine abandoning Madalyn. She may drive me crazy sometimes but I carried her for nine months and grew very attached to her. I loved my little girl and I couldn't imagine someone not living their child.

"How old is he?" I asked changing the subject.

"He turned two a couple days ago." He told me and I nodded.

"Mady will be two in May." I told him.

"So what's your major?" He asked, it was nice to find someone in a similar boat as me. The only difference between us is I had a committed partner in raising her.

"Writing. I plan to be a writer someday." I told him.

"Holy crap, me too. I'm sure we're in some of the same classes then." He said and I nodded hopefully. It would be nice to know someone in my classes. I handed him my class schedule because I couldn't stop pushing Mady. If I did she would flip out. She had quite the temper on her and I continuously stated that she didn't get it from me. It was a point of contention for Damon and I.

"Nice, we're in creative running with Willis together." He said and I smiled.

"Nice, but we better go. I want to get moved in before Damon gets home." I said.

"That your fiance?" He asked me and I nodded. 

"He's at an orientation thing today but he'll be home in a couple of hours. We still have so many things to unpack." I told him.

"The two of you live together. How did you manage to get a dorm that allows the two of you to live together?" He asked me.

"We don't live in the dorm. His father bought us a condo. I don't want to raise my daughter in a dormitory." I responded and he nodded. ha

"I see. Well I guess I'll see you around Elena. It was nice to meet you and Mady. We should schedule a play date sometime." He said and I nodded. He gave me his cell number and I inputted it into mine before leaving.

By the time Damon got home I had the rest of the stuff unpacked and put away.

"How was my girl today?" Damon asked me as he came in to kiss me quickly.

"Mady was good." I told him.

"How are you? Did you get everything you wanted to done today?" He asked me as he kissed me once more.

"Shockingly enough, yeah." I said pointing to the pile of empty boxes on the floor.

"I'm so proud. So what do you say we order in for dinner?" He asked and I nodded. I didn't really want to clean anything

up tonight. I just wanted to relax.

"So Mady is booked in for day care Wednesday mornings and all day Friday." I told him as he looked through the various take out menus he had picked up.

"That's good. One less thing to worry about. How was the rest of the day?" He asked.

"It was fine. We ran into a guy with a little boy a few months older than Mady. He's in a few of my classes." I said.

"Oh. That's good I guess." He said. It still bothered me that he got slightly defensive whenever I mentioned another guy. He sat down on the couch and I went over and sat on his lap with my arms around his neck.

"You know you're the only guy for me right?" I asked him. 

"I know that." He said.

"But I don't think you do. You always get like this whenever I mention another guy. I love you. I'm going to marry you and someday I'm going to have more babies with you. I look into my future and I see you." I told him. 

"I love it when you say stuff like that to me.' He said and I smiled and lowered my mouth to his. We kissed for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Mady was sitting on the floor minding her own business with Elsa and Anna.

"I'll get it." Damon said and I followed him to the door. I hoped it wasn't Evelyn and her husband again. When we opened the door I saw Rose with the promised pie.

"Ah, you must be Damon." She said.

"I am." He answered confused.

"Baby, this is Rose, she lives next door. She's the good neighbour." I told him. 

"Ah so you've met Evelyn too have you?" He asked laughing and I nodded cringing. 

"I have this morning before I left." I nodded.

"Don't you worry about Evelyn. She's all bark and no bite. I hope you enjoy the pie." She said thrusting the pie into Damon's arms.

"Would you like a piece?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Oh no thank you my dear. I've had enough of my apple pies to last me a lifetime. You enjoy it." She said.

"Thank you so much. You are officially going to be Mady's favourite person." I told her.

"I also wanted to tell you that if you're ever in a bind I would be more than willing to watch your little angel." She told me. 

"Thank you. We'll keep that in mind." I told her and she smiled and began walking down the stairs. I shut the door when she was gone and Damon carried the pie into the kitchen.

"At least we have one good neighbour." Damon said going back to sit on the couch.

"So how was your orientation?" I asked him when we were both settled on the couch again.

"It was good, there are some pretty cool guys in my classes." He told me.

"I want you to have fun this year. Don't say no to every invitation just because of me and Mady." I urged him.

"I want you to have fun too." He told me and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're still alright with babysitting all day today? You haven't ever spent a whole day with Madalyn before." I asked. I was already nervous enough about classes. I knew there was no reason for me to be nervous about Klaus staying with Mady all day. She loved him and he loved her.

"It'll be fine Elena. The munchkin and I will have a blast." He said grinning at Madalyn. In that moment all my doubts erased and Damon squeezed my side.

"See everything will be fine. We should get going." He said and I nodded. I handed Klaus my keys since I had the car seat and picked up my bag from the floor. Damon and I had agreed to carpool today since we were done at pretty close to the same time. It would be nice to just have lunch the two of us today. It was always him, me and Mady.

"Alright, let's go." I said after I kissed Mady once more.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." Mady called after us waving.

"Bye baby." I called back.

When we got to the campus Damon parked the car and we both got out.

"So what do you have first?" I asked Damon, knowing he told me last night but for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was.

"Some stupid pre-law course that I'm going to ace since you know Giuseppe has been teaching me since I was old enough to learn." Damon shrugged.

"I have introduction to writing. I'm out at 10:45. Want to meet here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm out at 11:00. We'll go for an early lunch then do our afternoon classes. My last class of the day is out at 2:45." He told me.

"Okay, I'm out at 3:00." I told him. When we got to where we go our separate ways I leaned in and kissed him quickly before we walked in separate directions.

Once I got into the room, I immediately saw Cody sitting at a table in the middle of the room. He stood up and waved me over so I went to sit by him.

"It's nice to know someone in here." I said when I took the seat beside him.

"Us parents have to stick together." He said and I nodded. We sat there for about ten minutes when the professor walked in.

"Welcome to introduction to creative writing, my name is Professor Willis. Now I could go around the room and make you all introduce yourselves to me but since this is a creative writing class we're going to write our introductions out. I want it to be one page length so if you must summarize please do so. You will be presenting it in about twenty minutes. It shouldn't take long to write about yourself." She told us.

"Do you want it typed?" A girl at the front of the room asked.

"I don't need it handed in so it's just your preference. I want it to be more detailed than "Hello my name is Professor Willis and I hail from Cincinnati." I want to know your likes and dislikes, any little factoids we should know and why you signed up for my class." She instructed. I immediately got to work and started writing out the important parts about me I debated on mentioning Mady and decided I would. I wasn't the only college student to have a child. The professor kept an eye on the clock and I finished after only fifteen minutes. Writing about my life was simple, the important parts were so much more important than anything else. It was exactly one page long and I hoped she would be happy.

"Alright class put down your writing utensils and going in order from the front of the room. You there stand up and tell us about yourself." She instructed. I liked the way she spoke. After just the first row I learned we had several alumni students who thought they were better than everyone else and a guy who thought that college was just a step on the road to an easy life. All he spoke about was the parties he would go to and how he signed up for this class for the easy grade. I automatically hated him. Most of us were here because we needed the class, he obviously wasn't. When it came to my row, Cody stood up and I watched him.

"Hi, my name is Cody Matthews, I'm from right here in Richmond. I live in the dorms with my son Tristan. I'm a single father after my sons mother walked out of our lives shortly after he was born. I enjoy playing with my son and studying for my classes so I can give my son the life he deserves. I'm not a party person for obvious reasons. My son is my sole reason for living. I hope to find someone someday who shares my view. As for why I'm in this class, I want to be a published author someday and this is the best route to take for that dream." He spoke and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews. Next." She said and I stood up.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and I'm from Mystic Falls. I have wanted to be a writer for as long as I can remember but now I'm even more determined. For a long time now people have been telling me my life is over just because I got pregnant in my junior year of high school. What they don't realize is I'm not doing this alone. I have the greatest support system anyone could ask for. So now for my daughter Madalyn I want to be the best I can be. I want to prove to her that even with her I could do anything. I have to thank my fiance for giving me the courage to do this. I'm one of the lucky ones, the first person I actually fell in love with will be the last one. I enjoy going out still and seeing my friends. I found that having a child never really inhibited me from doing any of that. I still get to be young and I'm thankful for my family and friends for that. I would love to be a published author, its been my dream since I was young. Everyone I love has encouraged me in that for as long as I can remember. Especially Damon. Damon tells me on a regular basis that I can do anything. I enjoy reading and taking my little girl to the park. I love cuddling up on the couch to Damon and watching a movie with him after Mady goes to sleep. I enjoy regular things and they may be tamer than a lot of other college students but I don't care. I'm happy I had to grow up quick. I have so much more in my life than most people do." I said sitting down.

"Two young parents in my class this year. It makes sense that the two of you found each other." She said and I smiled. The rest of the class went on like that. When she dismissed us I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Easy first class." Cody noted and I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled. He followed me out and Dylan stopped us on our way down.

"I think you need to have some more fun. Being engaged and a mom at our age is not how you do it." He said and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I have plenty of fun. You don't know my fiance." I told him.

"You ever want to have a little fun, you know where to find me." He said as I brushed past him.

"So what are you doing now?" Cody asked and I shrugged.

"Just waiting for Damon outside. He'll be done shortly." I told him and he kept walking with me.

"I'll come with you. I have a little while to wait until my next class." He said and I shrugged. At least if Damon met Cody he would know that there was nothing to worry about.

Cody went on and on about Tristan while we were waiting for Damon. Cody had just assumed that since I'm a mother, the only thing I liked talking about was kids. He was wrong on that account.

"Hey baby." Damon's voice sounded from behind me. Cody scowled for a moment but I chose to ignore it and spun around to hug Damon.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"How was class?" He asked with his hands around my waist just above my ass.

"It was fine. Yours?" I asked him. I knew Damon and knew he was going to kiss me so passionately shortly just to show Cody where I belonged. I couldn't argue because I wanted him to kiss me.

"It was fine. But it's been a couple hours and I want to kiss you." He said and I smiled at him. I knew him so well. It was funny sometimes. Instead of speaking I turned my face up and he pressed his lips to mine. He didn't keep it innocent for long and soon his tongue was in my mouth. This kind of kissing was dangerous. It made me want so much more. I needed more, it had been so long since we've had sex. With the move and the leading up to the move we hadn't had time.

"Damon, no." I said breaking away.

"Why not?" He asked me with a cheeky smirk. Cody was gone when I looked over my shoulder.

"Because I want you so bad and this is hardly a place for it." I told him.

"Well then come on." He said. He pulled me to the car and I got in, not sure what he was planning.

"Damon we can't. Klaus and Mady are in there." I told him and he shook his head.

"No, Klaus took her to the park and we know how long that could take. Klaus can't say no to her." Damon said as we walked inside.

"Could our luck really be that good?" I asked hopefully. I had been able to ignore my need until he kissed me and now I needed him. Going to sleep beside him the past couple days had been impossible. We walked upstairs and shut the door immediately before working out of our clothes. We would go romance another time. This was simply need. He was much quicker at stripping than I was and soon enough he was kissing my bare skin and helping me out of the rest of my clothes. When we were both naked he placed me on the bed and crawled up on top of me. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to have him inside me right now.

"Please. We have to be quick. We need to go back to school." I told him and he gently pushed inside me. He didn't pause, he immediately started thrusting inside me. He would pull almost all the way out before sinking back inside.

"God I need this so much. Oh my God." I moaned. I clutched his biceps and tried to urge him to go harder. He seemed to be enjoying his slower pace but it didn't really matter. At this point I would come from either. I was so close, I just needed a little more. He connected our lips and that seemed to be enough because I went off. I came hard and he followed right after me. When he recovered he rolled off of me and chuckled.

"I want to do that again."He said.

"Let's try again tonight after Mady goes to sleep. We should have time tonight." I suggested.

"Yeah but for now we better get dressed. We still have classes." He said and I nodded reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and we were settled into somewhat of a routine. We made it seem like we were organized when in reality we were far from it. College brought more fights than we had ever had in our relationship but we worked them out. They weren't big fights, they were just those moments when I made plans with someone only to find that Damon made plans too and couldn't' watch Mady. The most irritating of those times were the ones that I had plans with my history study group and he wanted to hang out with his buddies. I thought mine was more important and he said he said he needed to unwind because classes were kicking his ass. We fought about it, he left, Klaus offered to babysit and I said no. I didn't want to depend on my daughters godfather to watch my daughter. It wasn't right. Klaus had his life and he deserved to live it.

"Damon are you going to be home tonight?" I asked hoping the cycle wasn't going to start all over again. In the beginning we had this all scheduled but now it was Damon time and Elena stay home with Madalyn time.

"Am I supposed to be?" He asked me and I sighed. Yep, the cycle was starting all over again and I was pissed.

"Yes! It's my study group tonight." I said running my hands through my hair. I kept my voice even, I didn't want Mady to hear us arguing. I didn't know what kind of damage that would cause her.

"Can't you take her with you? I promised the guys I would have a couple drinks with them tonight. We had a big test in class today and we want to celebrate" Damon asked me and my eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever tried studying with her? It's not easy. I can't inflict Mady on my study group." I hissed.

"Well I definitely can't inflict her on my friends. I can't take her somewhere there might be drinking. We've had this planned all week, can't you reschedule?" He asked me hopefully.

"I have one study group a week. I told them I could only do one session a week and yes it's on a Friday night. But this is the third one in a row that I've cancelled on." I said throwing my hands up.

"It's Friday night Elena. After a long week like the one I just had, I deserve to unwind." He told me firmly.

"Oh because only going to school is so damn hard. I get up every morning with Mady, feed her get her ready. Then I go to class, sometimes I have to take her to day care. Then after school I have her again. I play with her and take care of her until she goes to bed. Then I do my homework. Then if I'm lucky I get four or five hours of sleep." I went on and on, trying to show him that my life isn't easy.

"You make it seem like I'm not there for Mady at all." He yelled getting frustrated.

"Fine, you watch her on the days that I have class and you don't, but the second I get home she's back to being only my responsibility." I hissed.

"I can't deal with this right now. I have to go." He said.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Class." He hissed back and I let him go. I had Friday afternoons off. After he left there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it with a sigh.

"Elena, are you coming tonight?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to make it again, Chels. I'm sorry." I said, I was sick and tired having to put my life on hold when

Damon got to have the total college experience.

"Elena this is getting a bit ridiculous. If you don't want to be a part of us then fine." She muttered.

"I do want this." I told her.

"Well it's too late now. There's no point in you being a part of our group if you're not going to make an effort." She told me frowning.

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been such an inconvenience to you guys." I said knowing she was right. If I couldn't make Damon stay home then it was my problem.

"So baby girl what do you want to do today since we're spending the day together?" I asked Mady who was sitting on the floor with Elsa. I had every intention of spending the afternoon with my girl but I was supposed to be getting a night out tonight. But yet again that wasn't happening.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Klaus asked walking in.

"I'm going out since that clearly isn't happening tonight." I sighed. I usually didn't vent to Klaus since he was Damon's best friend.

"Damon made plans again tonight?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Let me take her then. I don't mind." He offered me and as always I shook my head.

"No, I know you made plans tonight. With mystery girl?" I asked him and he blushed.

"There's no mystery girl." He said shaking his head.

"Your blush tells me otherwise." I said and he laughed.

"You women are too perceptive. It's not right." He said shaking his head.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't know I exist." He told me. 

"Well make her see you. What's her name?" I asked him again. I really was hoping that it wouldn't take Klaus too long to move on.

"Cami. I saw her across the quad and I can't get her out of my mind. She's an art major and she's edgy. Very bohemian in style." He explained.

"You must like her, you noticed her clothes and her major." I teased.

"Shush, leave me be. I plan on getting her to notice me tonight." He told me.

"Well then you do that. I'll stay home and have a movie night with Mady." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks Lena. Eventually my jackass of a best friend will see that he's being a jackass." He said and I laughed.

"Well here's hoping." I added on.

"How about you let me take Mady for a couple hours now then. Let you have some time without her." Klaus suggested and I smiled.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked him.

"Well I plan on taking her to the park so she can play on the swings." He told me and I nodded. 

"Well have at it. I really didn't feel like going to the park today." I told him and he went and grabbed Mady from the floor. She was all his the moment he mentioned the P-word.

That afternoon while Klaus had Mady I found myself at Cody's doing some of our creative writing homework. We were supposed to write a piece about a partner we chose in class. So we were in the interview process and I wanted to get it finished so that was one thing I didn't have to worry about anymore.

"So what's up with you today?" He asked me setting down his pen and looking at me. I was sitting across from him on a chair and I sighed. Tristan was playing on the floor minding his own business.

"Nothing." I told him not wanting to dump my problems on him.

"Now that right there tells me that there is something the matter. What's on your mind Elena? I'm your friend, vent to me." He said to me and I wasn't sure that was a good idea. But at the same time I wanted to. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't living with me. Someone who didn't have to know every detail.

"I got kicked out of my study group today because I never have time to study with them." I confessed.

"Oh, why can't Damon take Mady for an evening so you can do it?" He asked glomming onto the Damon side of the problem.

"The study sessions are Friday nights and he goes out Friday nights." I told him and he slowly nodded his head. He was thinking and I was never sure if I was going to like what comes out of his mouth in regards to Damon.

"I don't think that's fair Elena. You need to set some ground rules with him." Cody told me and I didn't respond. I didn't know which stance he planned on taking but all I knew is that he doesn't like Damon.

"I've tried. I've tried telling him that he needs to let me have one evening a week. Just one where I can go and study without Mady." I admitted. I knew I shouldn't be talking about this but for reasons unknown to me I just couldn't' stop.

"No matter how you look at it, it's not right. He doesn't know what he has. He's treating you so poorly. If I was your man, I would never treat you like that." He said moving from the couch and sitting on the coffee table directly in front of me. I didn't like where this was going and I needed to put a stop to it before he got some stupid idea.

"Just because I'm venting to you about Damon doesn't mean that my feelings have changed." I tried. He put his hand on mine and squeezed it slightly.

"You don't know that until you give it a try." He said. Before I could stop him he leaned in and kissed me. I immediately pushed him away and stood up needing to get as far from him as possible. 

"What the hell!" I yelled. I was standing by the door and he was still where I left him.

"You have to have feelings for me. God damn it Elena I love you." He shouted back.

"I'm in love with Damon. It doesn't matter how mad he makes me, I still love him. I'm still marrying him this summer." I told him.

"You only want to love Damon. You don't love him anymore. If you did, you wouldn't be here complaining about him."

Cody said to me.

"You're delusional." I said before leaving.

By the time I got home I was so overcome with guilt. To me it didn't matter that I didn't kiss him back for even a second, it still happened. He still thought I wanted it. Klaus and Mady weren't home yet so I went upstairs and climbed into the bath after writing a note telling them where I was. A while later I heard the front door open but there was no Mady chatter so I knew it wasn't her and Klaus.

"Elena, you still in here?" Damon asked outside the bathroom door.

"Yes." I answered. I wasn't mad at him anymore. All I was feeling was guilt. He came in and shut the door behind him going to sit on the floor beside the bathtub.

"I'm sorry baby. I won't go out tonight." He told me and I shook my head.

"No you should go out." I told him and he reached into the tub to find my hand. When he found it he laced our fingers together.

"Are you going to your study group tonight?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I got kicked out for never being there." I admitted. 

"Shit, I'm sorry baby. I'll talk to them and make them take you back." He promised me and I shook my head.

"It's okay." I said. I really didn't have time to be in a study group.

"Well since you're not doing that tonight, do you want to spend the entire evening just you and me?" He asked me and I looked at him. He was forgetting on very special thing.

"What about Mady?" I asked him.

"Oh her. I forgot to tell you, she's on her way to Mystic Falls with Klaus. Klaus wanted to see his mom and my parents wanted Mady." He told me and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him.

"I know I should have asked you but we needed a night just you and me." He told me and I reached out to him and hugged him tightly. This was exactly what we needed.

"No it's okay, but now I need to tell you something. I was dead set on keeping it a secret, but you never know there could be rumours at some point. Cody kissed me today." I told him worried that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near him.

"The jackass kissed you?" He asked stiffly.

"Yes, but I didn't kiss him back I promise. I broke the kiss the second he started it and I'm not going to spend any time with him anymore. I promise." I told him.

"Okay." He answered and I was confused.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay, you forgave me for being a jackass. Besides there is nothing to forgive you for. He's the one who needs to watch his back. I trust you." He said to me and I hugged him again.

"Thank you for being so amazing. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I whispered.

"So I think we should do something amazing tonight." He said and I smiled.

"Why don't you take me out to meet your friends. That way you can still celebrate completing that exam and I get a night out?" I suggested. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked me and I giggled. I thought it was the other way around. I was the lucky one.

When it was time for the party, Damon drove us over there in the Camaro.

"Salvatore, what have we here? I thought you were bailing to hang out with the kid?" One guy asked. 

"I'm here Alex. The kid is in Mystic Falls with her grandparents. For the record hanging out with the kid is more fun than this." Damon answered with his arm around my waist staking his claim.

"How the hell can a baby be more fun than this?" Alex asked and Damon laughed.

"Come by and try it sometime. You'll see there is nothing better than seeing her playing on the floor with Anna and Elsa. Every once in a while she turns her head and smiles at me. Life is complete in those moments." He explained and I'm pretty sure I fell even harder for him, a feat that I thought would be impossible considering how much I loved him already.

"It's so sexy when you talk like that." I said kissing him quickly.

"That was something to say the least. This must be the fiance?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Elena Gilbert, soon to be Salvatore." I introduced myself.

"You Salvatore are a lucky man and I will try out this watching the kid play thing sometime." He told us.

"You should. She is a sight to behold. If you're lucky she might let you be the Kristoff in her little game. I get to be Kristoff all the time." Damon told him.

"You know a frightening amount about Frozen." Alex said shaking his head.

"It's her favourite movie. I'm very familiar." Damon laughed. Alex handed us both a beer and we sat down on some lawn chairs set out. There was only two so I sat down on Damon's lap while he talked to Alex and nursed my beer. I hadn't had an evening like this in a long time and I was really enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you as bored as I am?" Damon asked me the next morning while we were still lying in bed at 10am. It was unheard of for us to still be in bed at this hour of the morning on a Saturday. Mady was up at 6am every weekend morning just because we don't have to wake up. On school days she would sleep all morning if I would let her, but of course I had to get her up so I could take her to day care. This was a very rare treat for us. We could do anything we wanted since the munchkin is with her grandparents.

"I'm bored but I'm loving it." I sighed, stretching out languidly in our bed. It was just the two of us in our bed this morning which was nice.

"Know what's nice?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"There is no one here at all but us. I can do things like this without worrying about disturbing anyone." He said right before kissing me hard. He rolled until he was on top of me and I was instantly aroused feeling his arousal pressing into me.

"Know what the best part is?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked with a smile on his ridiculously handsome face.

"We don't have to rush. Make love to me like you used to before we had Mady." I told him and he kissed me once more. But this time instead of lingering on my lips he worked his way down my neck. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and I cried out. It had been so long since he'd been able to love me like this. We always had Mady to contend with. He could worship me the way he loved to today. Even when she was asleep there was always the possibility of her waking up. He kept moving down, dipping his tongue into my belly button and continuing down and down. I shrieked when he first licked my clit. It had been so long since he had eaten me out and I missed it more than I was willing to admit.

"Oh God, Damon." I moaned as he continued using the point of his tongue on my clit. I wanted to repay the favour but I knew he wouldn't let me. He always wanted to come inside of me and I didn't complain. I liked it when he came inside me.

"God, how I've missed this." He murmured against my swollen flesh.

"Please. I'm so close." I begged him and he used a little more force and I went off like a rocket. He gently brought be back down before crawling up my body and kissing my lips. He tasted of himself and me, it was an arousing taste and I felt myself getting hot again.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. I was always ready for him, even more so now with how wet I was. He gently pushed inside me and clasped our hands above our heads as he moved. He slid all the way out before plunging back in. He was making me feel so much more and I couldn't get enough.

"More." I pleaded and he obliged me going harder and faster. His new pace made my orgasm happen so much quicker than it would have and I came with a keening cry of his name with my eyes pressed shut as tight as I could. He followed just behind me and jerked and called out my name as he filled me.

"I need to take a shower." He told me when he rolled off of me.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked him.

"We should go out and do something. How often do we get to spend a day together without Mady? Let's go out for lunch." He suggested and I nodded enthusiastically. Having a meal without the kid would be so nice. She was amazing and I loved having her around but sometimes you just needed adult time. I watched as he pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom without putting any clothes on. I definitely didn't object to that sight. He was a wonder without clothes. When I heard the shower start running I got an idea so I got out of bed and walked in. I slid open the curtain and stepped in behind him.

"We're never going to get out of here if you stay." He warned me and I chuckled.

"Sure we will. This isn't about me, it's about you." I told him moving so I was standing on the other side of him.

"My God you're beautiful. Even more beautiful now than you used to be." He told me and I blushed. I couldn't believe him when he said that. Despite what he said I hated the small amount of extra weight I still carried. My boobs were bigger than they used to be and my hips were wider. I missed my slim frame but he maintained that he found my curves sexy.

"You can't tell me that you didn't like my old body better." I disagreed.

"Can so. I know what happened to make this body so perfect. I like your curves. So much more than your old body. Not that the old body wasn't great too. It's just there is nothing sexier than the body that carried my baby." He told me and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. It was moments when he said things like that, that made me fall in love with him again every single day.

"Okay. I believe you. No stand there and don't do anything." I told him lowering myself to my knees.

"You don't have to do that. Your place isn't on your knees in front of me." He told me and I laughed.

"I want to be on my knees in front of you. You tell me how much you like eating me out, what makes you think I feel any differently about sucking you off?" I asked him and he shrugged. I smiled at him and wrapped my hand around his erection before bringing just his tip to my mouth and sucking on it. He shouted and immediately braced one hand on the shower wall and the other he tangled in my hair. I know he was trying to keep himself upright and make sure I didn't go anywhere. I continued and he kept telling me how good I was making him feel. With all the praise he was giving me I wanted to suck him off every single day, maybe even twice a day.

"Shit, I'm going to come." He warned me and I sucked harder. It wasn't a traditionally tasty flavour but I loved it. He started flexing his hips at the pace he needed to get off and after only two thrusts he came down my throat in several milky streams.

Once we were both decent again we walked downstairs and I grabbed my purse and he grabbed his keys.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"It just feels like we're forgetting something. Then I remember that Mady isn't here. When does she come back?" I asked.

"You're starting to miss her?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Not really miss her yet. It's more of a feeling that I know I'm missing something. I'm pretty sure tomorrow I'll be missing her." I told him.

"Me too. Right now it's a novelty to not have her, but we'll get so bored soon enough. It's a good thing it's only for the weekend." He said and I laughed.

"What are we going to do when we go on our honeymoon?" I asked and he laughed at me.

"Don't worry, on our honeymoon I intend on keeping you very busy. I am dead set on creating a honeymoon baby if you're up for it." He told me and I grinned.

"I'm already wanting another one so a honeymoon baby sounds wonderful." I said as I climbed into the car.

We found ourselves at the small café on campus. It had the best clam chowder and specialty grilled cheese sandwiches I'd ever had. I ordered a bowl of the chowder and a grilled cheese with crab. Damon ordered the chowder with the grilled roast beef sandwich. Our order was easily predicted by the waitress since we had it every time we were here.

"So what else do you want to do?" Damon asked me and I shrugged. I had no idea what else there was to do. I had no homework especially since I was no longer working with Cody on that assignment. I would write about what I already knew and that's it. I wanted nothing to do with him. Speak of the devil and he appears it would seem as Cody just walked in.

"Damn it." I hissed and Damon looked over his shoulder and glowered.

"I should really kick his ass for touching you, but I won't because I know you wouldn't approve." He said and I took his hand and entwined our fingers together.

"Elena, can we talk?" He asked actually having the nerve to come over to our table.

"We literally have nothing to talk about." I told him.

"Yes we do. We need to talk about the kiss. We need to be able to get along if we're to work on that project together." He told me.

"We aren't working on any project together anymore as of the moment when you completely overstepped your bounds. As for the kiss, there is nothing to talk about because it meant absolutely nothing. It had the reverse effect on me, I hate you for it." I told him and Damon squeezed my hand.

"So you're just going back to him like nothing happened between us?" He demanded and I laughed humourlessly.

"Nothing did happen between us. You kissed me, I pushed you away and ended our friendship. End of story." I said to him and he deflated.

"I don't know how I was so wrong about your feelings for me." He sighed and I shook my head.

"I told you from the moment that I met you that I was getting married this summer. It doesn't get any clearer than that." I told him.

"You'll never know if you don't try Elena." He tried again.

"Okay Cody. She said no so move the fuck on. I'm not averse to beating the hell out of you for touching my girl. You wouldn't be the first guy I've hit for looking at her." Damon threatened and I wasn't even upset. I had asked him to go away numerous times and he was still here asking for something I would never give him.

"Alright, alright. You know Tristan is going to miss Mady." He said sadly.

"We'll arrange something. I'm not in the business of denying my daughter anything. She'll still have her playdates with Tristan but I will be bringing her to them." Damon decided and I squeezed his hand. He wasn't going to deprive Mady of her new friend even though neither of us are that fond of his father. When our meals arrived, Cody walked away with a pronounced slump to his shoulders.

"I don't feel bad for him at all." I said and Damon smiled slightly at me.

"You can feel bad for him. I would be all depressing like him if I didn't have you. You're quite amazing Elena and both him and I can agree on that. I don't appreciate him kissing you but you don't have to stop being his friend on my account." He told me.

"It's not on your account totally. It's also because of me. He kissed me and it felt like a violation of our friendship. He ruined something that was perfectly fine the way that it was." I told him and he nodded.

"But to him it was more than it was to you. Maybe you should forgive." Damon suggested and I shook my head.

"Far too soon for that. Maybe someday, but not right now. He violated my trust and because of that I don't want to be around him." I explained.

"Alright, just remember he is in your class. Don't burn all bridges with him." Damon reminded me and I sighed.

"Alright. You're a better person than I am. I want him to suffer." I said and Damon laughed.

"I want him to suffer too. Just remember though that you've never lost you. I had the horror of watching you go on a date with Mason Lockwood of all people when I was in love with you. So I kinda know how he feels." Damon reminded me and I cringed in response.

"That was the single worst date I've ever been on." I recalled.

"I'm sure it was. Lockwood only wanted to get into your pants." He said and I scoffed.

"Like you didn't." I reminded him.

"Ah right the bet from hell. I remember now. But the way I see it, I succeeded." He said and I shook my head. He really was too cocky for his own good sometimes.

"At least you didn't have to deal with a Sophia Reynolds." I reminded him.

"Ah Sophia Reynolds… how to explain Sophia Reynolds…" He started.

"Holy Shit Sophia Reynolds!" I exclaimed seeing who walked through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon and I tried to sink down low in our seats hoping that she wouldn't see us. But unluckily for us she had already seen us and was on her way over here. She didn't look like the Sophia I remembered from graduation. She looked worn out and almost afraid of something. Maybe someone she tormented had come back for her. I don't know. I hadn't seen her since we graduated, upon graduating she immediately left chasing Mason to wherever it was that he went off to.

"I think she saw us." Damon stated and I wanted to smack him. What gave him that idea? The fact that she's walking over to us. I wondered if we could ignore her, but I knew Sophia. I knew if I didn't let her get whatever it was off her chest she would never leave.

"Ya think?" I demanded when she stopped at our table and pulled over a chair like she'd been invited.

"Oh please sit down." Damon muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I will. I need to talk to you guys." She told us and she didn't seem as confident as she usually did. The Sophia Reynolds I remembered acted like she walked on water. This wasn't a girl I recognized.

"We're not friends Sophia. Why do you need to talk to us?" I asked her hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I know we're not friends but I have a problem and you're the only one that can help me with it." She told me and I shot a curious glance at Damon who was sitting back and not stopping her.

"You should have thought of that before you spent our entire high school experience tormenting me." I said.

"I've changed. I have no choice but to change." She insisted and I sighed audibly. I took one more bite of my sandwich and focused my attention on her.

"Sure you have. Now tell me what you need help with so I can say no and you can run along back to where you come from." I told her harshly. There was absolutely no reason for me to be nice to her.

"I have no one okay. My mom has disowned me and Mason said this isn't what he signed up for. You're the only one who can possibly understand." She said and her eyes actually looked watery.

"Understand what Sophia?" I demanded. I needed more information from her. What could possibly cause her mom to disown her? I understood Mason, the second he sensed any sort of commitment he would have been out the door, but her mom? She sighed and stood up, unbuttoning her unseasonable coat. It was still warm but she was wearing a bulky jacket.

"Well… Damon said when Sophia showed us what definitely appeared to be a baby bump.

"Yeah… well." She muttered and I didn't know what to say.

"I need to know what you want from us." I finally said after a beat.

"I don't know how to do this. I may hate the two of you but when I found out I'm pregnant I immediately loved this baby. I want to do right by him or her with or without Mason. You have no reason to help me, but you're the only ones I could think of asking. I knew you were living here so I asked around campus to see if anyone has seen you." She explained.

"So you want us to help you prepare for motherhood?" I asked her feeling sympathy for her for the first time ever. It's definitely not something I would have ever imagined myself feeling for her.

"I know I don't deserve your help but I would really appreciate it if I could have a place to stay temporarily. That way I can watch how you are with your baby and learn as I go. I don't want to be overwhelmed when the baby comes." She told us and I've never seen her like this.

"You're going to be overwhelmed no matter what. I'm sorry but it's true. I had Damon, Caroline, Klaus my parents and Damon's parents and I was still overwhelmed at times." I confessed.

"Will you guys help me? It still could do me well to have some time with a young child. Let me help you take care of her." She insisted.

"The only bed we have is the one in Madalyn's room. It's our spare room slash her room and whenever we have company they sleep in there." I told her.

"I would love to stay there if you'd let me. I'll even get up with the child at night. I need your help and I'm willing to earn my keep." She told us. I looked at Damon and he shrugged. It was definitely something we would have to discuss.

"How about this, come over tonight. Give us a chance to talk about it." I told her writing our address on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"You're being far more agreeable than I deserve." She told us and stood up buttoning her jacket again.

"If we do this, it's for your baby not for you." I told her and she nodded.

"I understand. You never know maybe we'll become friends through all of this." She said and I raised my eyebrows. Who was this girl? Did Sophia have a personality transplant? This was definitely not the girl I remembered.

When we got home later on Damon and I sat down on the couch.

"So what do you think of Sophia Reynolds version 2.0?" I asked Damon and he shrugged.

"She seems genuine and go figure it's something like pregnancy that would bring the human out in her. It was bound to happen." Damon shrugged.

"I just can't let go of everything she's ever done." I said and Damon nodded.

"I know. So is it a no?" Damon asked.

"But she's having a baby and she needs help. No matter our feelings for her, her baby needs help. Besides what if she really has changed and this new Sophia is the one that's going to be around for a long time. We're not in high school anymore. Maybe we should give her a chance." I said.

"So it's a yes?" Damon asked and I sighed.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked him. He's known Sophia longer than me technically. He's been close to her whereas I've just always hated her.

"I've never seen her like this." He answered and I nodded.

"You dated her, do you think she's being genuine?" I asked him and he sighed.

"For one I did not date her. Sophia was simply a fuck buddy no more, no less. But yes I think she's being genuine. Do you trust her around Madalyn?" Damon asked.

"I don't think I'm anywhere near ready to leave her alone with her." I answered unsure if that was a resolute no or just a conditional no.

"But it also might be nice to have someone help out around the house. We will just have to set some ground rules and maybe a one or maybe two strike rule." He suggested.

"It would be so nice. Even someone to watch Mady while I take a shower before classes." I noted. Having Sophia move in was looking better and better. There was still just the small issue of her history with Damon. That was something I was not willing to revisit.

"So is this a yes?" Damon asked me again. I kind of liked that he was making me make the decision. I could tell that he didn't care either way.

"I think so. We'll give it a shot for her baby." I told him.

"For her baby." He agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later there was a knock on the door while I searched through the freezer for dinner.

"I'll get it." Damon called and walked to the door. He opened it and Sophia walked through with her arms full of a large bag of Chinese food.

"I thought I'd bring dinner. I was craving egg rolls like you wouldn't believe so I thought I'd feed you guys too for considering me as a temporary roommate." She said and I shut the freezer more than happy to not have to cook tonight.

"Thanks Sophia." I said not used to those words coming out of my mouth together.

"You're welcome. Where should I put this?" She asked and I pointed to the kitchen table. I grabbed three plates and three glasses and went over to the table.

"What do you want to drink? I have orange juice, apple juice, water and Pepsi." I told her. I already knew Damon wanted a Pepsi since he always had one with dinner and I had orange juice.

"Orange juice please, my doctor said I need to keep my vitamins up. Orange juice is a good source of vitamin C. I'm trying to be completely healthy while pregnant." She told me and I smiled. I poured us both a glass of orange juice and returned to the table.

"For the record Chinese food is not healthy." Damon interjected.

"She said I could indulge sometimes. I just don't want to risk anything. Chinese food tonight won't hurt anything." She told him and I kicked him under the table. We all dished up our plates and I turned to Sophia version 2.0.

"So we discussed you moving in with us." I said to her and she turned to look at me hopefully with her hand on her belly.

"And?" She asked.

"We decided to let you live with us on a temporary basis. You have to try to find a place and I'll help you with whatever I can in regards to helping you prepare for motherhood. But we have a few ground rules." I told her and she nodded.

"Understood. What are those ground rules?" She asked.

"There will be no undermining my relationship with Damon. We're getting married and there is nothing you can do about it. So if this is some ploy to destroy my relationship then you can leave right now because it's not going to happen. Also, I don't want Mason around here. If you two make up you have to see him not him coming here. I hate him and I'm sure I'll never get over that." I told her.

"Don't worry, Mason is so over. He's a dick and I don't ever want to see him again." She assured me.

"Also you will not be parading various men throughout my house. You're sharing a room with my daughter so keep that in mind." I told her.

"I don't even want sex right now. Besides no guy wants a girl who's carrying this much extra weight." She said and I nodded. I didn't agree with her but in a way she was right. Guys our age usually balked at the idea of sleeping with a pregnant girl.

"You will be expected to chip in around here. You don't have to help financially because you're going to need your own place. When that baby comes you're going to need a place to take him or her." I told her and she nodded.

"Understood. Is there any particular things you need me to do around the house? I've gotten pretty good at cooking. Mason always made me cook dinner when we were living together. He worked while I cooked, cleaned and had sex with him whenever he wanted it." She told me and I felt bad for her. She obviously fell in love with him and he treated her horribly.

"If you cook dinner most nights that would be great." I told her.

"I'll cook and do the dishes how about that? I can also watch your baby so you don't have to pay for day care." She offered.

"Let's take the Mady issue slowly. I don't leave her with anyone besides Damon, Klaus and the day care." I told her.

"I understand. I'll just spend time with the two of you first." She said and I nodded.

"Do you have anything?" I asked her.

"Only a few changes of clothes. I left everything at Mason's." She told me and I looked at Damon.

"We'll get you your clothes back. Why did you leave in such a hurry?" I asked her almost worried.

"Don't worry, Mason didn't get violent. It's just I couldn't stay any longer. I found out I was pregnant and I was so excited. But he didn't share that feeling so I ended it and left." She told me.

"Where were you guys living?" I asked.

"Atlanta." She answered.

"We'll get your stuff back. I'll show you where you can put your stuff." I told her pushing out my chair. She got up and followed me up the stairs and into Mady's room. I had made the bed a little bit earlier after we decided to let her stay.

"Thank you so much for this Elena. I know I don't deserve it but thank you so much. By the way where is the baby?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough. She's in Mystic Falls for the weekend with Damon's parents." I told her and she smiled.

"I can't wait." She said with a genuine smile. Her real smile was different than the mocking one I knew.

"Get settled in. We'll be downstairs when you're finished." I told her and left the room. I met Damon downstairs in the kitchen where he was cleaning up after our easy supper. He put the leftovers in the fridge and was washing up the three plates and three glasses.

"Any chance you feel like calling up Mason and telling him to send her stuff to us?" I asked wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"No." He answered.

"Please. We need her clothes. She needs her clothes." I told him kissing between his shoulder blades.

"No. She can go buy all new stuff." He said shaking his head.

"I know you hate Mason, but please." I asked, kissing him once more.

"I hate Mason. Last time I talked to him I punched him." He reminded me and I laughed in response.

"Or we can take a road trip to Atlanta next weekend and pick up her stuff." I suggested.

"What about Mady?" Damon asked me.

"About that. My mom texted me earlier and told me that she wants her next weekend since the Salvatore's have her this one." I told him happily.

"Holy crap two weekends in a row." Damon said excited.

"I know, so let's road trip to Atlanta to get our new roommates stuff back." I suggested.

"Fine. I'll waste my weekend for Mason Lockwood." He sighed.

When Sophia emerged dressed in a pair of fluffy pyjamas we told her the plan to go to Atlanta next weekend.

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked.

"It would make it easier to find your stuff. We'll be there so you don't even have to talk to him." I promised her.

"Good. I'll come with. I want to watch his face as I move all of my stuff out." She told me.

"You don't have furniture or anything do you?" I asked.

"Nothing that I want to keep. I just want my clothes and my other stuff. Personal items and whatnot." She told me and I smiled.

"Well since Damon has this under control why don't we go choose a movie?" I suggested and she smiled and followed me into the family room.

"No chick flicks!" Damon called after us and I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Monday came around I was so happy to be getting out of the house and going to class. The past weekend had been long and Sophia was driving me crazy. It didn't help that she was doing nothing but picking fights with Klaus. To say Klaus was annoyed that we had allowed Sophia to move in was an understatement. He openly told her that he didn't want her here and now she was doing everything in her power to irritate her. When Sophia first wanted to move in she promised she would help out around the house and that hasn't happened. She's been complaining about feeling sick. I've been there and it sucks but I still had to go to school and do other stuff. She was driving us crazy but I didn't want to kick her out. Not for her, but for her baby. That was the only thing keeping her in my house.

"Do you want me to keep Mady today? I'm just going to the park to study." Klaus asked me. He may be annoyed at Damon and me, but he was still more than willing to hang out with Mady. I was more thankful for him than almost anyone else in my life at the moment.

"Would you?" I asked him hopefully.

"I may be irritated with you and Damon right now but that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice my time with my buddy here." He told me and I smiled.

"I appreciate that. So what are the two of you doing?" I asked and he blushed.

"If you must know Cami is going to be studying at the park as well. I'm hoping to get her to notice me." He confessed and I laughed.

"And you're using my daughter to get noticed?" I asked.

"If it works, why not?" He shrugged and I nodded.

"Very true. Thanks for this Klaus. I've got to go." I said rushing out of the house. I had time to get a coffee now that I didn't need to take Mady to daycare.

While I enjoyed my coffee I made a couple important phone calls and smiled when I got the answers and reactions that I had hoped for, except for the most important one. For that one I left a message asking the person to return the call as soon as possible.

"Need a coffee before class? Me too." Professor Willis said coming by and sitting down at my table. I enjoyed Professor Willis and was totally fine with her sitting with me.

"You have no idea. My new roommate is driving me bonkers." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Roommates do that. How many roommates do you have?" She asked me kindly.

"My fiancé, our daughter obviously, Mady's godfather Klaus, and my old enemy." I told her.

"Why on Earth are you living with your enemy?" She asked completely shocked.

"She's pregnant and alone. It was the right thing to do." I shrugged already regretting my decision.

"That's too bad. Doesn't she have anywhere else she can go? Do you even have the room for this girl?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Kind of but not really. She's sleeping in the bed in Mady's room. Which would be fine but after the first night when Mady woke up a couple times she told me that she couldn't sleep with Mady in there anymore. So we've had Mady in our bed for the past few nights." I admitted.

"It's your house. Is she paying any bills at all?" Professor Willis asked and I shook my head again.

"I want any money she has coming in to go directly to getting her own place. But of course she's not working at all either therefore she has no personal income. It's starting to drive me nuts." I admitted with a sigh.

"I can see how that would be annoying. Does she help out at all?" She asked me.

"Nope. She's Sophia freaking Reynolds, she doesn't have to cook dinner or do dishes even though that's exactly what she promised to do for us. I come home from classes and have to cook dinner and then I have to clean up. Damon helps me but it's supposed to be Sophia's job." I ranted.

"Did you have any indication that this was going to happen?" She asked me. I liked talking to her, she didn't talk to me like I was some stupid kid. I was just another person to her right now, not one of her students.

"There was always the chance because I knew who she was. But she seemed so different and she is in many ways. But she's still lazy and entitled." I muttered.

"What was she like in high school?" She asked curiously.

"Jealous mainly. Damon was with her on a casual basis before we got together. She tried to steal him from me over and over again. She thought he was hers even when he made it clear that he belonged to me. She's not like that anymore. Her main thing right now is irritating our roommate Klaus. She hasn't made a single move towards Damon." I admitted. If she had made a move towards my man I would have killed her. Just saying.

"Well that's good, at least she's a little better now." Professor Willis acknowledged.

"Yeah, but that's why I'm here. This is my only time to myself. I have to give so much of myself away that if I find a few minutes to be by myself then I take it. I'm a mother and a fiancé, I have to be with those people. I'm a friend and a student. I find it's hard to just be Elena anymore." I confess and her eyes soften.

"Do you want a bit of advice Elena? I was in your situation when I was younger as well. The exact same situation almost." She told me and I nodded enthusiastically. Advice would be great. "Always take time for yourself. If that means for one day your man doesn't get sex or your daughter only gets an hour to spend with just you before bed, or even if it means your studies get pushed back for one evening. Always take time for yourself. None of those other things mean anything if you lose yourself in the meantime." She told me.

"But I don't want to give up my time with Damon or my time with Madalyn. Those are my favourite parts of the day. As for sex it doesn't happen all that often as it is." I told her and she laughed.

"Want some advice about that too?" She asked laughing and I started laughing with her.

"Sure." I answered.

"When that kid is asleep is when the magic is supposed to happen. She's probably at that age where she doesn't wake up much anymore?" She asked and I nodded. "But do not schedule it, keep the spontaneity and the romance alive. If you can send your daughter elsewhere for a day or so sometimes so you can remember what it's like to be young and in love."

"We do that. She goes to Damon's parents and my parents pretty much every other weekend. Damon's parents take her once a month and mine try for the same." I told her.

"I had my first child my freshman year of college. I was lucky because my husband stopped going to school so he could take care of him." She told me and I listened carefully.

"I'm so lucky. Klaus takes her whenever I need him to and Damon absolutely loves his daughter. I love watching the two of them together." I told her smiling. Watching Damon play Kristoff with Mady was the best part of my day.

"It's beautiful to see for sure. That bond is one of the best things ever." She agreed and I nodded. I was glad she understood what I was talking about. Damon's friends still didn't see what the draw was to Frozen and Mady and that didn't matter. Watching them play last night made me laugh because Mady made Klaus play too and he had to play Sven.

"So what's going on between you and Cody Matthews?" She asked curiously. Even she had noticed the tension between the two of us. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Can I switch seats with someone? I can't be around him anymore." I asked her.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" She asked me slowly.

"Nothing that meant anything. He kissed me and didn't seem to understand the level of commitment I have to my fiancé. I love Damon and I love Mady. He doesn't understand that. He just assumed that since he had feelings for me that I would have feelings for him as well." I told her and she nodded.

"I assumed it was something like that. If you want to switch seats you can, but I think you should stick it out. If you run away from him he's going to know it and he'll think you're too afraid to face him." She told me and what she said made sense. The last thing I needed was for him to think I was hiding my feelings for him. I didn't have any feelings for him.

"It was really nice talking to you Professor Willis, but I should get going. I would hate to be late for class." I said with a smile.

"Yes, have a good day Elena. I'll see you in class." She said and I got up to walk out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home after school Damon and Klaus were playing Frozen on the floor with Mady.

"Hey baby." He greeted me getting up to kiss me quickly before going back to rejoin the game before Mady screamed.

"Where's Sophia?" I asked noticing that she wasn't around.

"No clue, she was gone when I got home. Her stuff is still here so she didn't find some idiot to adopt her and her baby." Damon muttered.

"Too bad." I said before going into the kitchen.

"So we're going to have an extra person for dinner tonight." Klaus shot in and I turned to face him.

"And who might that be?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Cami. She liked Mady so she's coming over." Klaus said smugly and I laughed.

"You pimped out my daughter to a chick you like?" Damon asked staring at Klaus.

"Sort of. Mady was exceptionally enticing to her. The only reason the girl even talked to me is because I was with the cutest baby ever. She told me as much." He spoke happily.

"Well I'm happy for you. Now if only the person I called earlier would return my call." I sighed making sure the volume on my cell phone was high enough to hear it from wherever I was.

"Who?" Damon asked.

"I don't want to jinx it." I told him shaking my head. I would tell him all about it if this proved to work. But if it didn't then I didn't want to talk about my failure. A little while later there was a knock on the door so I went to answer it. On the other side of the door was a pretty blonde with green eyes.

"Cami?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be Elena. I'm Cami." She greeted holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Come on in." I said letting her past. She had a smile on her face and I liked her. She seemed low key. I already knew she was an art major and I thought her and Klaus would be an amazing couple.

"You're not a vegetarian or anything are you? I'm making a chicken stir fry for dinner?" I asked her.

"Oh no, I like meat far too much for that crap." She assured me and I laughed. I felt that I could be good friends with this girl.

"Well the guys and Mady are in the living room playing Frozen. If you're really lucky Mady will let you be Anna." I told her.

"Is Mady Elsa?" She asked and I nodded.

"No one is ever Elsa except for Mady. It's Mady's favourite doll and she doesn't go anywhere without it." I explained.

"Who is Klaus?" She asked looking into the living room and seeing the three of them playing. Klaus smiled and waved but didn't dare to stop playing. No one wanted to risk upsetting Mady when she was so happy.

"Klaus is Sven. You might be blessed with Olaf as well since I'm always Anna." I told her.

"Maybe I'll just stay in here and talk to you. The three of them are having fun without me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me. I can tell you all sorts of embarrassing things about Klaus." I told her and she started laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While I was finishing dinner my phone rang. It was a Mystic Falls number so I quickly answered it.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Elena Gilbert?" She asked.

"Yes this is. Mrs. Reynolds it's good to hear from you." I said.


End file.
